A polyether antibiotic having the formula: ##STR1## and its derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts have been shown to be important compounds as antibacterial and anticoccidial agents. Particularly, these compounds improve feed-utilization efficiency and growth performance in both monogastric and ruminant animals. These compounds also have insecticidal and antiviral activity. See European Patent Publication Nos. 0,341,019 and 0,328,303.
An antibiotic of the above formula, A82810, is produced via the fermentation of a culture of Actinomadura fibrosa sp. nov. NRRL 18348. A culture of Actinomadura fibrosa sp. nov. has been deposited and made part of the stock culture collection of the Midwest Area Northern Regional Research Center, Agricultural Research, North Central Region, 1815 North University Street, Peoria, Ill., 61604, from which it is available to the public under the accession number NRRL 18348.
An antibiotic of the above formula is also produced via the fermentation of Actinomadura sp. See EPO 0,328,303. A culture of Actinomadura sp. originally deposited with the American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md., having the accession number ATCC 53708, has been redeposited and made part of the stock culture collection of the Midwest Area Northern Regional Research Center. This culture is also available to the public under the accession number NRRL 18880.
The permanency of the deposit of these cultures at the Midwest Area Northern Regional Research Center in Peoria, Ill., and their accessibility to the public are guaranteed in the event a patent is granted. Access to these cultures is available during pendency of this application under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.122 and 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.14. All restrictions on the availability to the public of the culture deposited will be irrevocably removed upon granting of the patent.
This invention provides improved processes for the biosynthesis of the polyether antibiotic of the above formula by substantially continuously feeding acid hydrolyzed casein plus propionate, with or without a substantially continuous feed of glucose, to the production medium.